On Top
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Pidge and her Boyfriend Lance finally have a day to watch a movie together after what seemed like an endless stream of interviews and blatant harassment about their adventures in space. But before the rest of the movie goer crowd shows up, Lance asks Pidge if they could try something new which causes things to go from 0 to 100 real quick. A Steamy Pidgance story.


On Top

Lance and Pidge entered the movie theater after getting their popcorn and sodas at the concession stand with overflowing excitement. They were finally able to get a break from the endless stream of interviews and blatant harassment about their adventures in space after they came back to Earth and they were gonna savor every last minute of it.

"It's been ages since we last saw a movie together hasn't it?" Pidge said when they got settled down in their seats. Lance smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

Her boyfriend had grown more handsome and mature in his physical appearance since their space odyssey together. His hair had gotten longer but it didn't go past his shoulders and his body became leaner with toned muscles. If she was going to be bold, she would've called him a demigod.

Lance put his hand over hers on the armrest tenderly. "I've been thinking about this day for a long time Pidge. With all the crap we went through with Zarkon, I'm glad we can finally have our first _official_ date." He said as his thumb stroked her soft skin.

Pidge was thankful for the semi-darkness of the theater because she was starting to blush profusely at his words and his touch. After a moment of silence between them Lance squeezed her hand and used his free hand to reach over and gently cup her cheek. Pidge could feel her heart start to race in her chest as she stared into his eyes and realized that he hadn't even said anything yet. Was he always this attractive?

"I wanna try something new." Lance said in a whisper even though they were the only ones in the theater. "Is that OK?"

Pidge could feel her heart start to race faster in her chest as she continued to hold Lance's gaze. "Wh-What're you thinking about trying?"

"Don't worry. Nothing stupid if that's what you're worried about." Lance chuckled. "If it's OK with you, I'd like to do it before more people start coming in."

"I guess...but what is it-"

Before Pidge could finish her sentence, Lance reached over the armrest and scooped her up into his arms. He lifted her with ease on top of him so she was still facing him with his hands on her hips. If her heart wasn't racing before, now it was threatening to go into light speed and give her a heart attack.

"Lance! What're you-"

"Shhhh it's OK." Lance said gently, looking up at her as he admired her blushing face. He gazed into her eyes and she felt her embarrassment slowly get replaced by something else...desire. Their eyes were locked for several moments before Pidge leaned down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Lance returned her advance and the kiss went from a romantic kiss to a passionate kiss, Pidge's brain was completely overcome by the feeling of the kiss. She knew Lance was a good kisser but she didn't realize that he was _this_ good.

When they finally parted, Lance lifted one of his hands from her hips and wiped away one of the sides of her lips. "See? Nothing too stupid right?" Lance said with a husky whisper. He saw the look of desire in her eyes grow but instead of going further like he wanted to, he smiled and lifted her back into her own seat. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Pidge's brain didn't want to work. It was so overcome with the passionate kiss that Pidge had no idea what to even respond with besides, "Idiot."

Lance took that as a sign of just how good the make out session was and chuckled. More people started to show up and before long the movie ended after almost two hours.

"I swear if you do that again in a public place like this...I will personally kill you with my Bayard." Pidge said to Lance in a low growl. But he could tell that she didn't mean a word she said and she was still bright red.

So Lance laughed and leaned over to whisper in her ear: "How'd it feel being on top though? Feel good?"

Something inside Pidge's brain snapped and she fainted from the erotic question. Making Lance have to make two trips. The first to throw away their empty containers and the other to carry his turned on girlfriend back to the car.


End file.
